when innocence ends
by ELi124
Summary: Naruto grows up with nothing but that didn't drag him down he turned his bespeckled past in to his power his innocence is gone but his will is their basmf naruto, Naruto x harem , rinnegan Naruto. I will try and make updates as quickly as possible godlike ,harem, bad asf naruto anti form naruto nine tails naruto rinnegan smart naruto andd there will be lemons
1. the true beginning

Title: **when innocence ends**

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

* * *

****Chapter 1: the beginning****

* * *

When innocence ends

re-make of drastic changes

this is a cross over of many elements so beware

in Georgia T.T

yo my beloved viewers Eli again, first off this isn't some angsty Naruto fic its gonna be fun comedic it starts sad however

***warning***

there will be bashing, fem characters, swears, lemons, blood, not to deep gore but u get the idea,god like Naruto , harem .

disclaimer:I own nothing[i don't feel like putting this in for each chap so just look back if your so worried about it]

also I appreciate the reviews shout out to uzuuchi

''naru'' reg. Speech

'naru' thought

''**naru**'' higher entity

fire style:gokakyu meshitsu no jutsu

**oct.10th night 4 years after kyuubi attack**

'Damn…..'' a young boy with blonde hair dressed in a white shirt and black shorts seethed from on top of Hashirama Senju's head staining the top of the monument with his blood,staring out at konoha in any other circumstances would have been serene but he was beaten pretty badly and the surplus of cuts he had sustained weren't helping, he was used to it by now sure but it happened a lot more during the festival every year and It got worse each time it pissed him off more and more.

He used to stay inside he thought it would bring a semblance of protection but he soon new better after an incident when civilians and ninja alike entered his apartment with ease a ninja unlocking his doors and brutally beat him .

He was loathed by all of konoha everyone seemed to hate him except for 3 people.

1 of which lived with him his name is Lyle he had brown hair and black eyes he was the same age as him [4] he wore brown shorts and a black pull over, his hair was spiked up. kinda like that anbu he saw all the time Lyle must have seen him too because he had started to style his hair like that .

The first time he and Lyle met was when they were three and became best friends right from the start, they shared a spark that just ignited their friendship it only grew after Naruto saved him from an angry shop keeper for stealing a guitar .

But enough going down memory lane our favorite uzumaki is seething at the moment,'fools...all of them, never once did they think hey? isn't it weird that after all the crap we put the kid through he hasn't lashed out at us yet?' he thought dripping with sarcasm as he limped down the streets blood trailing under his feet.

He had almost reached his apartment when his vision dimmed and he collapsed on the dark path between the alleyway ''ah..fudge'' he whispered struggling to keep his eyes open and stopping the abyss from taking him but alas it was no use the darkness took was the sight that one Shisui Uchiha came upon as she roof jumped home with no hesitation she hastily scooped up the beaten boy and **shunshined** him to house in the uchiha compound.

**The next morning**

''Ugh''Naruto groaned as the sun glared at his face piercing his eyelids and forcing him to get up,''kami...you bastard'' he growled as he sat up in the unfamiliarly comfy bed. Openening his eyes and scanning the room he observed the strange sight. he was in a well furnished room with wood floors, a mahogany desk, and a very expensive looking lamp resting on it, a bookshelf, and a blue carpet with the red white and black fan...that set him on edge.

Now normally someone would be happy to wake up in a well furnished room but Naruto was incredibly wary, why? Because everything in this room had the same symbol most of his attackers wore on pieces of their clothing it brought up memories he'd hoped to never see again.

Naruto was snapped out of that chain of thought however by the door opening giving view to a raven haired woman who might aswell have been an ethereal creature of beauty she had onyx eyes that matched her hair perfectly an hourglass figure that would make any women as green with envy as might guy's jumpsuit, with double d-cup breasts that defy gravity by showing an incredible perliness and an ass that showed her toned legs perfectly.

Naruto however had to get his mind out of the gutter there was a possible attacker who wore the same symbol on her clothing and had the same symbol in her house...if this was her house than he was in a foreign environment he had no idea of the layout the ods were stacked against him so there was only one option...wing it!

Naruto tensed himself just enough to still look natural but even then the fear he had was clear to him and it made him want to hide away, how he HATED being so weak but he couldn't do anything right now. was this it ? to be ended by an uchiha he closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the end , Shisui noticed this and frowned…after a couple of minutes he opened his eyes slowly wondering if his death was just painless only to fall over from being engulfed in a hug landing in a heap on the floor.

'Warm' he thought almost pleasantly ,after a moment he looked up and saw the raven haired woman looking down at him with a smirk before asking ''hungry?''he shook his head but at that moment his body betrayed him a loud grumble echoing throughout the house causing the woman to burst out laughing falling onto a heap on the the fir of laughter lasting about two minutes she got up and lead him to the kitchen where Naruto was assaulted with smells wonderful smells and wonderful sights.

Sitting there was a raven haired,goddess with 2 lines coming from below her eyes to her mouth where Lucius lips just asking to be kissed sat , she also sported an hourglass figure sporting g-cup breasts that also seemed to defy gravity and seeing this made Naruto think 'RI-RINNEGAN?!' he thought in disbelief before waving that away that wasn't possible...right?

but back to the object at hand a bouncy preferably grabbable object a round and tight ass tha beckoned him.

She saw him and smiled lightly but quickly covered it with her facade trying to seem emotionless. Shying away a bit Naruto sat down at the table directly across from the goddess and waited for his food to come and after a couple minutes of awkward silence Shisui came along humming a happy tune oblivious to the awkward tension, simply placing bacon, eggs, and toast around the table.

Shisui sat down next to the goddess and they both introduced themselves Shisui volunteering to go first '' my name is Shisui Uchiha.''

Naruto tensed at the last name and they both frowned at that but Shisui continued regardless ''my likes are training, cute things, and my friends my dislikes are arrogant fools, overconfidence, and torture my dreams are to change what people see of the uchiha clan.'' she finished with determination shining in her eyes.

The goddess went next '' my name is Itachi Uchiha ''

'' My likes are training , my friends, dango , and fire jutsu. My dislikes are over confident people and the uchiha elders, my goal is the same a Shisui's''

after she finished they motioned for Naruto to go next making sure to tread lightly '' my name Is Naruto uzumaki''

''My likes are Lyle , masks , ramen , and clouds my dislike include fans , the 3 minutes it takes to heat ramen , and most of the villagers.''

After hearing that they ate breakfast in silence you could cut the tension with a butter knife not even a good one either like a rusty broke down walmart butter knife. soon after Naruto finished his food and politely thanked them both for the hospitality, as he walked out through the door Itachi and Shisui both grabbed his wrists tensing Naruto panicked on the inside wondering if this was all a trick.

They frowned and then Shisui spoke up taking the lead in the conversation ''Naruto...would you like us to train you?'' she asked with a light tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

Naruto paused in thought many thoughts and emotions coursing through his head before finally landing on one word ''why...''he asked with shadowed eyes.

''Why should I trust you ?'' he continued his emotions running wild as the absurdity of the situation ran through his head.

'' How do I know that you won't kill me!?'' he roared hysterically the vision of a skull like mask appearing over his face its eyes filled with hate and both answered cutely killing all tension in the room in one fell swoop''one if we wanted too we would have killed you already after all we are anbu level ninja two...'' they answered by kissing him on the cheek his mask shattering and turning to dust revealing his blushing face.

"we'd like to think of you as a friend Naruto that's why"they said harmoniously. giggling at the shocked look on his face before sighing the blush on his face slowly dying,and after a moment of weighing his options he resigned, smiled, and said'' fine..''

They both smiled and told him '' come here tomorrow 6 am sharp ''

Naruto turned and waved over his back leaving his shirt there and started his trek home leaving them staring at his back.

**Streets of konoha**

As Naruto walked home he ignored the glares from the male population and the sneers from the female population ninja's and civilians alike treating him like went from the clan district to the shopping district and slowly approached the slums at a good pace ready to get back home a whole lot of crazy stuff happened that night.

**the slums**

Even among the unwealthy of konoha Naruto was hated he simply received less glares due to the smaller population and the fact that most of the people in that district were too lazy to give Naruto a sparring arrived at his apartment letting out a sigh he said ''finally''

He opened the door walked in only to get punched in the stomach causing him to keel over and groan'' what the fuck!'' Lyle yelled at Naruto tears threatening to leak from his eyes as he stared down at the keeled over Naruto.

''Where the hell were you you fucking prick!'' Lyle yelled before he noticed Naruto's re-opened wounds a pit forming in his stomach as he remembered what yesterday was.

''Fuck'' Naruto groaned out squirming around on the ground.'' Really dude really ?'' Naruto simply crossed his arms waiting for a good explanation.

''I was caught in a beating yesterday and on my way back home i collapsed and a ninja took me in for the night'' Naruto said.

''shit man are you ok? '' he asked concerned.

''NO NINJA'' Naruto yelled pointing at his reopened room.

''As you should be '' Lyle said smiled Naruto however wasn't happy '' now can you pass me the bandage roll ?''

''Sure'' he said throwing Naruto the white first aid box they kept under the quickly un dressed his wounds and covered his chest and stomach in bandages and then proceeded to cover his forearms and wrists as well.

Naruto sighed ''with my wounds wrapped I should be fine by the time I go to train with shi-chan and Itachi-chan'' Lyle looked at Naruto with a questioning face'' With whom?'' he asked

''Ah the anbu's that found me '' Naruto replied with a slight dusting on his cheeks.

''Leaving me behind huh'' Lyle said with hidden sadness as he plopped down on the couch

''You shitting me right? You must to be '' Naruto said nearly mad ''**Me** leave **you** behind ? The thought itself is fucked up'' Naruto answered.

Lyle smiled, happy that his friend hadn't changed all that much before saying ''good.''

'' Hey man i'm beat...literally so i'm gonna hit the hay good night bro '' Naruto said fistbumping Lyle before stumbling towards the room

.

''Night bro,sleep well'' Lyle said looking at Naruto as he went into his room.

**Naruto's mind [night]**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open showing he was in what looked like a sewer.. well it was like a sewer but not quite, in front of him was a maze and though he couldn't see it, it was incredibly complicated.

''The heck?'' he said his voice filled with confusion ."what is this place" he asked himself looking around slowly before walking into the entrance."i'll get nowhere at this rate it looks like i'll have to go in" He said feeling a strange sensation come over him, leading him through the maze he liked this feeling it brought a warmth through him he hadn't felt before.

He continued walking for what seemed to him an hour or so but in reality only three seconds had passed by in the outside world .

finally getting out the feeling led him down a large pipe that led to a room nearly the size of konoha , a large metal cage split the room in half and in the middle was a seal tag with kanji for seal resting on it .

When he entered he hear something that sounded strikingly close to a …...moan? He followed the noise until he came right up to the cage, he walked in and what he found would've skyrocketed most men out of the cage with a nose bleed , how Naruto just stood there with a blush covering his face.

What is it that Naruto saw you asked?There laying on the ground was a woman with nine tails blonde hair a beautiful face , pink lips, ff cup breasts, and a tight bubble butt, over all a to die for hourglass figure that would make most women seethe in laid there asleep moaning and rubbing her legs together whispering his name ''**naru..-kuun**'' Naruto was frozen in place when he heard this, he had no idea how to approach this, and when she started to wake up he was forced to wing it simply settling on saying''uuuh.. hello?''

The woman immediately blushed and backed up at an incredible rate nearly making it halfway across the room in very little she stopped panting she made a pink top with a hole in it showing her cleavage and a midriff cut to show her toned stomach along with tight fitting blue jeans showing her curves.

''**N-N-Naruto-kun**'' the woman exclaimed her tails wagging back and forth like she was just given a treat. not skipping a beat Naruto started''not to interrupt but where am I?'' completely baffled by the absurdity of it all. She quickly composed herself and answered ''**your mind**'' '' if this is my mind then who are you ?'' he asked ''**I am the legendary nine tailed fox or to you nina the nine tails** '' she answered making a small swiping motion with her hand mouthing 'rawr'.'' then how are you you in my mind? I thought the yondaime killed you!'' he replied incredibly puzzled''**no-no-no you can't kill bijuu only seal them hence the large tag on my cage**'' she unknowingly answering his unsaid question of 'then what happened'.

''Then if you're not dead how the fuck does everyone in the village know you're in me'' he asked nervously. She blinked once, twice, and deadpanned'' **yea...about that the sandaime kinda announced that i was sealed in you because your father wanted you to be treated like a hero for 'holding me back'**' '''For fucks sake that explains a lot fuck life '' he yelled comically She looked at him confused at his odd behavior usually someone would be screaming in rage when under these circumstances '' **you're not mad**?''''No despite what people say about you you're pretty cool and i don't want another enemy living inside me so were good in my book.'' he replied coolly giving her a grin a white star shining out as he did.

Smiling at his antics she couldn't help but think what a nice jailer she had even if this was a prison she didn't want to leave. seeing him about to go she walked over to him swaying her hips slightly just to see if she could catch his eye, bent over, got on one knee and proceeded to kiss him on his cheek saying''**night night naru-kun**'' when she got up Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back to her saying'' Naruto said smiling.

**5:15 am next day**

Once again kami was being a bastard and decided to make light shine on Naruto's eyes and literally nothing else! I mean like the rest of freaking konoha was dark for like 2 minutes. 'priiiiick' Naruto remarked which kami responded too by increasing the happened next he didn't expect a voice out of nowhere agreed and said '' **yea he always asks people to 'save the world'. **''

Reacting quicker than lightning Naruto ducked to the side of his decrepit bed and reached under it to pull out a rusty kunai killing intent rolling of him in .Waves.''who's there!'' he said with so much malice it made Nina flinch back.

.

'**calm down Naruto-kun!, its me Nina' **she said to him in a calming manor albeit a little nervously Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding ' good ' Naruto breathed out

slipping the kunai back under the bed and getting up "wait how can we talke like this?"

he asked out loud.

'**First Naruto kun you don't have to speak so i can hear you just think and i will hear, it's a mental link that i established with the kiss from last night' **she explained in a matter of fact manner.

Making an O face Naruto moved to his bathroom and before stripping to take a shower he said 'Nina close your eyes' she sucked her teeth hoping he wouldn't notice there was also a visual link '**mou naru-kun whyyyyy a little peak never hurt anybody' **she whined.' you know why and I'm four pedophile.''if only he could see her face.

'**Fine**' Nina replied beaten Naruto took a 20 minute shower got out and put on his new clothes he acquired from Itachi and Shisui for new clothes consisted of a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a hood along with black anbu pants, grey shin guards and wrist guards, as well as black ninja sandals and gloves with metal plating resting on the back of getting dressed he ate breakfast with Lyle and with a wish of good luck and a farewell he was off.

**Itachi and Shisui training ground 24**

Naruto arrived right on time only to see Itachi and Shisui blushing with sly looks resting on their faces both equipped with a high grade paint brush and black ink Naruto backed up a bit ''H-Hey girls'' he said nervously only for time to slow and them to say''strip.''

''I need an adult'' Naruto said backing up more and more hoping to get out of this some how only for Itachi to appear before him ''I am an adult'' she said said was that day Naruto uzumaki got mentaly molested.

Much to their surprise he stripped without blushing leaving him in toad adorned laying him down and grabbing the brush and ink they applied gravity,resistance ,and chakra drain seals all over his body except for there of course any way the multiple applying of seals greatly increased their effects and Naruto could barely take a breath without exhausting himself nor could he pull his chakra without feeling a huge drain on his reserves.

This was gonna be tough .

**6 years later**

They never let up nor did they take them off training stayed brutal no matter what . It only got worse every day the level and difficulty of the physical and chakra exercises going up more and no matter how exhausted he was Naruto stayed true to his word and taught Lyle everything they taught to him.

The year was incredibly eventful he met lea might guy's apprentice a girl who couldn't utilize chakra to use ninjutsu, she wore green spandex no bra or panties for a girl her age she had d cup breasts and the tightest ass he had ever seen like kami-sama he couldn't imagine trying to fit into that her hair was cut in a bowl like hime style too and it brought a cuteness to her usually tomboyish demeanor.

He also met one Satsuki Uchiha a fellow genin of his and possible rival she wore blue jean shorts and a top that showed off her toned stomach she was at least a double d cup breast size and her ass practically spilled out of her shorts he wondered to himself sometimes how she fit it into them everyday and how she moved the way she did even with her body.

He met Kashi a tokubetsu jonin and if he had anything to do about it his future sensei she wore tight anbu pants with medical tape on her left shin and wore a black spandex shirt with no bra and the standard jonin vest over it and like lea she also had a tight ass but it was wasn't as tight either way it strained against those pants.

Seeing that to succeed in this world he would have to learn more than just how to fight he decided to ask Itachi and Shisui to teach him forging and after a good crash course he used his allowance to rent out the forgery almost every night for a year.

After he passed a test for her Itachi let him sign the raven contract but right after he had to pass another test to be able to use them. In that year alone he made two handguns both of which were still a secret to everyone, why? because every ninja needs to have an edge he had several more than needed gauntlets carved from a chakra conducting metal and carved into them were durability seals all formed into intricate pictures , armor that was really just two shoulder pads two shinguards that replaced his old anbu shinguards and a sword he poured his very heart and soul into a double edged sword made of the darkest and most powerful metal available adamantium incredibly chakra conductive and quite literally unbreakable.

He also taught Lyle smithing and with the both of them teaming up they made a replica of the legendary mist sword kubikiribocho Lyle decided to use it simply due to his love for destruction.

but enough of memory lane right now he was packing to leave the hidden leaf to train in the legendary time chamber in Nina's temple in wave apparently it's a relic from the demon world that she took with her to gain immense power while in the human realm.

Naruto had grown a good amount he was now 5'7 wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with his armor over it as well as an adamantium low cut mask like Kashi's btu sharper and more sleek. he also had shin guards with spikes on the knee caps and finally strapped over his back was the empty sword **bushou nenkin** underneath his shin guards he wore black anbu pants with grey lines down the side.

''Lyle you ready !'' he yelled towards his room.

seconds later Lyle entered the room wearing a sleeveless brown muscle shirt showing the seals he had covering his arms making tattoos that resembled fire, he wore gray anbu pants with black stripes down the sides as well as black ninja sandals kubikiribocho resting securely on his back. looking towards Naruto almost lazily he responded ''yea man you?''

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a loud knocking on the door after thinking it might be the pizza guy he opened it revealing a man in a black suit, Naruto sucked his teeth.

''Not this shit again'' he said pulling out one of his handguns and pointing it at the man's nuts.

**Flashback**

_knock knock_

_''Yes '' Naruto and Lyle answered as they opened the door looking the well dressed man up and down suspiciously. '' __**I need you to [large inhale] SAVVEE THE WOOOORLD**__''no '' Naruto and Lyle dead panned ''__**wha? bu- Ahhhhhh!'' **__Lyle looked down to where the man was holding and saw a rock looking back Lyle laughed as he realised Naruto had shot a rock with his slingshot at the man's nuts leaving him in the fetal position on the floor._

**Flashback end**

'**'No no wait wait im here to [ large inhale][cue finger almost pressing the trigger] deliver ! The PIIIIZZZZAAAA!'' **he yelled as he opened the box''oooohhhh '' Naruto and Lyle said in understanding.

He handed the pizza to them and said '' **that'll be 9.75-'' **before dropping the pizza ''wtf'' Lyle yelled looking at the fallen pizza ignoring the aliens with gun heads appearance completely ''**I knew this day would come''** the man said gravely, they looked at him weirdly both asking ''what's going on?''

''**Obviously the reason why I needed you too [large inhale] SSSSAAAVVVEE THE WOOOORRRl-'' **the alien king shot him in the nuts and before leaving said '' **enjoy your cheese disc humans'' **''**why always the same spot''** he said crying.''Whoa that was unexpected '' Lyle said still looking at the pizza '' I know who drops the pizza that's like the opposite of delivering it !'' Naruto yelled out.

Lyle nodded in agreement before they both shrugged and headed to Shisui and Itachi's training ground leaving the desecrated pizza behind.

[Shisui and Itachi basically look the same but their bodies grew some [giggle] height included]

**Shisui and Itachi's training ground**

Naruto and Lyle appeared in a flock of crows Lyle staggering as he let go of Naruto's shoulder.''i'll never get used to that'' Lyle groaned swaying about as his world slowly returned to normal, Naruto just chuckled at his reaction "ah man that never gets old. Shisui and Itachi entered the training both of them smiling and waving at naruto and lyle.

''Morning shi-chan , Itachi-chan'' Naruto said happily causing both of them to blush .''morning gals'' Lyle said with a smirk causing them to shuffle nervously.'he knows!' they thought in turmoil but quickly played it off with their greetings trying to look natural ''morning Naru-Kun Lyle-San'' they both said with smiles.

''Ready to go?'' Naruto asked seriously '' yes!'' all three of them chorused that said

Naruto grabbed them and vanished over the village walls, teleporting past the barrier with practised ease.

**The land of waves time chamber 4 days later [8 years for Naruto and Lyle]**

Naruto and Lyle emerged from the time chamber wearing larger versions of their previously mentioned outfits. their hair was a bit longer but still managed and their looks were more aristocratic-like, baby fat was out of the picture there 6 packs were showed clearly through their muscle shirts.

Nina's soul was released through the seal and implanted into what she called a gigai apparently another relic of makai and she now sported a midriff cut white windowed short sleeved shirt,an orange mini skirt with knee high socks, and Adidas shoes when asked what were addidas she said 'off world brand...nuff said'.

The group all put on brown hooded cloaks and headed to konoha dashing through the trees towards hi no kuni.

**Konoha forest-line**

''And so it begins''

End of chap 1

**few that was pretty hard but id say its a good start i actually had 5 chaps revised but my computer corrupted them. Id appreciate lots of reviews u guys are what keeps me goin**

**love ya **


	2. tests

**-Chapter 2: Tests**

* * *

**When Innocence Ends**

**Yo what up guys Eli again coming back for chapter 2**

**I appreciate any and all reviews**

**leave youtube open for full experience**

**without further ado**

**lets rock**

"Really dude really" Lyle dead panned. "What?" Naruto asked throwing his arms up "And so it begins you've got to be shitting me that was the cheesiest line ever" "Eat a dick Lyle" Naruto retorted harshly. "Yea noooo" Lyle said leaving it at that.

"Alright let's go" Naruto said with the group following him closely.

As they arrived at the gate everyone in the group threw off their cloaks [described 1st chp] and walked in the gate greeted by the eternal guards Izumo and Kotetsu both with smiles on their faces seeing him come back so soon walking towards them Naruto smiled back giving them a wave "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu good to see you two are still here as always" Naruto said with a smirk .

"Good to see you back safe and sound as well Naruto" they responded making a welcome gesture. The doors of the village opening and the sights of celebrating civilians and ninja alike assaulted their line of ,Lyle,Nina ,Shisui,Itachi,and Sandayu scowled they didn't go through it but they knew how Naruto felt all of them in some way or another were shunned by society .

Naruto and co walked through the streets somberly Naruto earning many hate filled glances and sneers from both populaces , after a couple minutes of criticism they arrived at the Hokage tower, the secretary saw them and almost smiled before she saw Naruto and scowled he may be older but you could spot him a mile away due to his blonde hair and his electric blue eyes.

"I am here to see the Hokage" Naruto said coldly to the secretary chilling the air around him

"Hokage-sama is busy right now" she growled out completely ignoring the drop in temperature

Naruto ignored her and walked past the desk heading to the stair case and as he reached it the secretary appeared with a kunai in hand.

"i know you're not deaf demon i said Hokage-sama is busy" she said emphasizing every word with anger. Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own blocking the strike she aimed at his torso and he parried it following up with a crushing stab to her heart ending her life incredibly quickly. after the bloodbath was over Naruto stepped over her and walked up the stairs opening the door only to find the sandaime drowning in paperwork.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of his grand father figure scrambling over paperwork alerting the Hokage who's eyes widened at seeing the young uzumaki years older after just a couple days ."Naruto!" he exclaimed so happy to see his surrogate grandson."the one and only" Naruto replied coolly popping his collar.

"what happened you've been gone for four days...and you've grown so much!" the old Hokage exclaimed his eyes blinking just to make sure this was all real. "Sorry jiji I went on a training trip as for how i've aged well...that's a secret" Naruto said wagging his finger in a hush hush old Hokage grimaced at all the paperwork this would bring up and then he had to hold a council meeting with those pricks oh the list goes on and on/

" i've got a favor to ask jiji " Naruto said gaining the old Hokage's attention "come in" Naruto said over his shoulder what sarutobi saw made 20 black hairs turn gray in an instant, Stepping inside the office was the one and only Sandayu the demon of the mist and one of the seven swordswomen of kiri. " can Dayu-chan join my genin class along with Nina?"

"I suppose so if she swears loyalty to konoha and who's nina? " the old Hokage said hoping that was it "oh the nine tails in human form" Naruto said nonchalantly 40 more followed ."WHAT " the Hokage shouted summoning his scroll and getting into a battle ready stance .

"WOAH WOAH JIJI CALM DOWN IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK" Naruto said rushing to clear up the misunderstanding"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NINE TAILS IS IN MY FUCKING OFFICE " hiruzen yelled back. "OK OK OK CHILL JIJI THIS IS THE DEAL SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE NINE TAILED CHAKRA ANYMORE SHE'S NOT EVIL AND IT'S JUST HER SOUL IN THE BODY." he exclaimed showing him the kyuubi chakra cloak .

hiruzen scanned Naruto and slowly slackened a bit slumping into his chair "damn it Naruto you love to scare the bejeebies out of me, hell one of these days i'll have a heart attack " he said breathing out while holding his chest.

"i know your hair is graying by the second but i have one last thing to ask and it's about my team if possible could you make us a special team as in a special squad that answers directly under you with me Dayu , Nina , lea , Satsuki and Lyle to it with Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui as our sensei's."

Sarutobi...the professor was falling into the depths of depression the odds were slowly stalking against him it was like facing the kyuubi all over again only this time minato wasn't things ran throughout sarutobi hiruzen's mind that day among them were thoughts of paperwork and retirement.

" it's gonna take a lot but i'll see what i can do" he breathed out, Naruto smiled brightly and jumped up yelling out "Thanks jiji!" "Yea yea don't thank me yet you're older now but you're still in the academy 8 am is when the academy starts you have a year left "

all color left Naruto's face and a single tear left his eye Just great ' Naruto thought dropping to his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he roared echoing all throughout konoha.

**Rich district of konoha**

Naruto and co. were entering the rich district where Naruto henged into a merchant with bandages on his head a blue kimono with bluebirds as the design with a red sash holding it all soon came upon an old and decrepit apartment complex where clones of Naruto transformed it into a replica of the namikaze mansion not that anyone knew.

Naruto pricked his finger and swiped it on the seal making It pulse a dull blue color before a loud click was heard,reaching out and twisting the knob and walked in, everyone following closely

the house was split up in three sections: bedrooms , the kitchen, and the living room.

Each room had their own bathroom everyone had stars in their eyes Naruto was thoroughly impressed but he couldn't be happy not today they noticed the difference in Naruto immediately and through experience they knew it was best to leave him alone .

Naruto made a clone to show them the house while he just went in his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he wanted to destroy this village but that would only fulfill his own selfish desires besides good people put their heart and souls to build this place so he wouldn't crap on their dreams.

feeling a pulse by the side of his bed he looked over to see bushou nenkan shaking in a slow manner it was times like this he thanked kami he made bushou it was always by his side and with him he cut down foes alongside each other.

putting a hand on bushou he smiled "thank you bushou but i'm fine" Naruto reassured rolling back over to face the ceiling he laid there for what seemed like hours but in truth was a few minutes, seeing this going nowhere he stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep.

**That morning 6:30 [giggle]**

Naruto actually woke up of his own accord this time his room had no windows so no interruptions from kami he had to thank his clones for that one later . He tried to sit up only to find he couldn't, he looked down to find Nina snuggling into his chest , Shisui and Itachi on both of his arms, and Dayu 'fuck life ' was between his legs gripping his waist as a pillow.

Naruto actually started to panic in all honesty he was about to shit himself as of yet there were 4 kage level shinobi in his bed snuggling up to him either from sleepwalking or of their own accord but he wasn't about to take that chance.

but even if he did Naruto is the hero of our story so he always has a back up plan...and if he died our story would be over ,if he could unseal one of his chakra resistance seals without being detected he would have the chakra control to kawarimi with a clone.

He released one on the back of his neck as any other would wake the girls, this however caused his head to jump up and his lips coming in contact with Nina's and without knowing what was coming over him he closed his eyes and savored It leaning in and inserting his tongue exploring her mouth almost getting lost before realizing what he was doing and immediately switched with a clone ,after his switch his breathing became ragged , he took a couple breaths and grabbed bushou nenkin. feeling it pulse again he chuckled quietly "ok ok well try it " he said with a grin.

Naruto made his way to the estates training ground to find Lyle there practicing with his kubikiribocho ."morning bro still slugging around that sword of yours i see, you ever get dayu to teach you her style? " Naruto said with a smile

"morning, and teach me? HA i've already surpassed her style with one of my own" Lyle responded with a smile of his own." Lyle boasted.

"is that so?" a voice said entering the training field Sandayu walked in the original kubikiribocho resting on her shoulder she looked ready to whoop some A ."damn right!" Lyle said giving his kubikiribocho a swing a grin resting on his face.

"I want to try out a new technique its unstable so it's better if you prove yourselves against me ." Naruto said seriously pulling out bushuo and taking a few test and Sandayu started to sweat " you're telling me YOU can't control this technique, and you want US to test it!?"

"yes " Naruto Deadpanned not waiting for an answer and unleashing his power

**play whisper of the apocalypse theme**

Naruto unsheathed bushou nenkin and the temperature dropped .

He felt inside himself and shut everything off .

Then stabbed bushou nenkin in his heart .

And then the world went dark…

"fuck me" they said in unison

A great weight pressed on konoha, civilians passed out along with genin, chunin fell flat on their faces and jonin through anbu dropped to their knees the Hokage couldn't even get out of his chair to see what was happening and to him it felt Naruto's clone exploded from the pressure.

a meteor of darkness hit the spot where Naruto was kneeling making a large crater and from that crater emerged what could only be described as terror, fear , and despair a dark form hunched with yellow eyes and an empty heart in its chest.

**"AHhh" it breathed out**

'fuck life ' Lyle thought his hand trembling while his other nervously gripped kubikiribocho

with a sonic boom it appeared before Lyle lashing out with a bone crushing kick,

he dodged and did a pincer with Sandayu it connected and bisected him at the waist...

Lyle stared wide eyed at the bisected vision of Naruto only for his reality to break and find the being attacking Sandayu ' genjutsu ?' a darkness covered punch to his stomach snapped him out of his chain of thought .

keeling over a bit Lyle struggled to push him off but with a grunt of anger he pushed him off with a kick to the gut while sending a wind blade at it causing a small cut to appear on him . "yatta i hit him" Lyle breathed out putting kubikiribocho up at the ready.

BOOM it sounded after each flash over and over it appeared all over the field clashing with Lyle in all different directions and switching to Sandayu in a blink of the eye it's fist coming in contact with the brunt of Sandayu's blade causing a shockwave to echo throughout the field before it swooped around the blade tripped her up and threw her away colliding with Lyle .

"shit this isn't working looks like we'll have to team up to have a chance against him" Lyle told Sandayu who nodded in response readying her blade as well.

nodding to each other they shot off two sonic bursts leaving in their trails both heading at Naruto with high anbu low kage speeds both heading in two different directions with their blades poised towards Naruto .

seeing this Naruto jumped up at the last second leaving him vulnerable in the air ,stabbing their blades in the ground both of them jumped back throwing a literal hail of shuriken and kunai at Naruto some grazing him but most missing and landing on the ground.

the apparition began laughing coldly at the failed attempt once it landed on the ground. Lyle and Sandayu started to sweat both picking up their blades and heading towards Naruto carefully Lyle heading in with a horizontal slash and Sandayu vertical Naruto saw this and like a missile jumped in between the space of there slashes .

Naruto grinned landing behind them tensing to initiate an before tilting his head to the side at the grins resting on their faces "just like we thought you were too wrapped up to realize the trap ." they said in an excited/relieved tone .

it tilted its head as if to say what trap till it realized it couldn't , wrapped around it was layers and layers of near invisible thin and sharp ."now to use a jutsu !" Lyle roared throwing his hand on the wires a giant flame sparking along all of them igniting him in a blaze as bright as a phoenix's rebirth.

Naruto struggled against the bonds feeling his transformation begin to slip. focusing on the metal surrounding his body and forcing small edges to grind against the metal slowly snapping them one by one until he was free.

the darkness dissipated the pressure lifted and the feeling of despair was gone as Naruto's form slipped from him.

**End whisper of apocalypse**

in the crater the pillar left behind was Naruto in his boxers with bushou nenkin laying down next to him.

" that was fun " Naruto said sarcastically

"yea being burnt doesn't feel too good huh" Lyle said sarcastically.

"I was just testing it out calm down !" Naruto yelled backing up in chibi form.

" testing...that was one hard ass test!" chibi Lyle yelled walking forward.

"sorry geeze " chibi Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"as you should be" chibi Sandayu said with crossed arms.

"raahhhh!' chibi Lyle yelled throwing his small arms in the air angrily

"to make it up i'll make breakfast" Naruto said with a tired smile

"deal" Lyle said smirking

**20 min later**

Naruto ,Lyle, and Sandayu were sitting across from each other eating breakfast and chatting .

"won't they be mad if we leave them behind?" Lyle asked confused

"no I left them breakfast and directions to the academy " Naruto responded nonchalantly

"your funeral " Lyle said sarcastically

"i doubt that" Sandayu responded.

"yea yea " Naruto said grabbing a backpack and motioning for Lyle to follow him.

Lyle compiled by picking up his own bag Sandayu following close behind.

**academy [class]**

Naruto [henged] and Lyle [henged] were sitting together sleeping on the desk arms folded no one else had arrived yet and it was boring so they were like 'fuck it' and went to sleep. However Sandayu went to grab a drink from the vending machine.

**30 minutes later**

it was 7.30 and the class was piling in Satsuki had sat on the other side of Naruto with lea next to her Dayu to the side of Lyle and Nina next to her basically they took up the whole row.

And of course kami had a bastard apprentice named Sakura who just loved picking on Naruto.

**play I don't fuck with you**

"naru-baka! Get away from Satsuki and out of my seat!" the banshee screeched

"there are no assigned seats whoreuno-san " Naruto lazily drawled out making the class burst out laughing.

"now take yo window forehead havin ass lesbian for Satsuki head ass i wanna be a pink ninja somewhere else!"

The class when into hyper mode all of them yelling oooooooohhhhh

"die naru-baka!" the banshee screeched bringing her fist down towards Naruto's head he simply flicked her fist away and was like "get wrecked !" while uppercutting her into the ceiling.

**end it**

once again the class burst out laughing as Sakura tried to wiggle out of the ceiling small debris particles floating downwards. Umino iruka entered the classroom and told the class to quiet down he chuckled at seeing Sakura like that and after he himself calmed down then began his boring lecture completely ignoring the student hanging in the ceiling

this was going to be a long year.

**1 year later academy [class]**

"congratulations class today is team assignments your officially genin" iruka said with pride .

" first off Team asuma featuring :Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji"

"next up team kurenai with: hinata kiba and Sakura"

"now we have team hayate with : shino, neji, and tenten"

" and lastly special team kashi and co. with : Naruto Nina Lyle Dayu Lea and Satsuki"

there were some murmurs about Naruto's team thinking they were getting special treatment.

"why are there more than 3 on there team " a civilian genin shouted

iruka felt like trolling the Hokage so she said "take it up with Hokage-sama"

with that answer most of them were satisfied .

**30 minutes later**

everyone other than Naruto and co. had filed out .

Naruto had an evil idea on how to punish kakashi, Shisui, and, Itachi [it's a secret XD]

but he decided to take a nap like Lyle .

**2 hours later**

when he woke up Nina was straddling him and using his chest as a pillow his hands somehow ending up on her ass Dayu once again was between his legs asleep and lea and Satsuki had put his arms between their breasts using his shoulders as pillows.

Naruto turned his head to see Lyle looking at him with mirth he was enjoying this.

'still hung up on the whole testing thing...bastard' Naruto thought with an forever alone face.

Before smirking it wasn't one of those ing to a chair satisfied smirks it was evil and it promised pain he used a sealless kawarimi and switched places with Lyle before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at the ceiling smirk still in place.

All color drained from Lyle's face and he slowly shook his head pleading him not to. you probably should have learned better chakra control ne? Lyle. BANG!

All girls woke up Dayu hitting her head on Lyle's nuts causing him to cringe lea had squeezed his arm almost breaking it and so did Satsuki Nina just jumped off him gracefully .

They were all looking around confused at what happened but Lyle was on the ground cringing in pain with Naruto crouched over him .

"turn in your test papers Lyle" Naruto said with a smirk before getting up and walk

Lyle didn't get a chance to answer as the door opened revealing kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui Naruto immediately put them all in a genjutsu in which he continuously spanked them until they promised not to be late again but if Naruto had to guess they probably would be.

kashi could barely stand she was so aroused from that spanking but she mustered up enough control to tell the genin's to go to the roof .Naruto decided to walk instead of shunshin Lyle was right beside him walking up the side of the building like a badass.

When they arrived they found the whole gang sitting in a circle they joined them Naruto and Lyle sitting together with Nina on Naruto's right side and Itachi on Lyle's left."alright let's begin with introductions " kashi breathed out.

" My name is kakashi hatake." she began.

" My likes include training, dango, cute things ,and my precious people."she glanced at Naruto blushing.

" My dislikes include scum, stubbornness, and boulders." she ended with a hint of sadness.

[don't feel like re introducing Shisui Itachi and Naruto ]

" My name is Nina "

" My likes include cute thing's , my precious people and pink" also glanced at Naruto blushing

"My dislikes include seals, and scum "

" My name is rock lea"

"My likes are training , my rival Naruto!, and my precious people " lots of blushes today huh?

" My dislikes include , medicine [hue hue] , and people who rely too heavily on ninjutsu"

" My name is Lyle "

"My like include Naruto , my guitar, and rock music."

" My dislikes include the villagers , oct .10th ,and scum"

"My name is Sandayu Momochi"

"My likes are Naruto , mist , and kubikiribocho" [quite forward XD]

"My dislikes are scum, lightning , and senbon"

"My name is Satsuki uchiha "

"My likes are training , tea , and fire jutsu"

"My dislikes are too numerous to say"

"I doubt any of you need to take a test but we have too so meet me at training ground 7 in 5" kashi said disappearing.

nodding Naruto got up and began roof hopping towards training ground 7, arriving from regular speed just a little after kashi did with a shunshin causing her to widen her visible eye.

soon after the rest of everyone arrived lea with pure speed nearing Naruto's level by getting there soon after everyone else aside from Lyle arrived from shunshin Lyle was already there sitting on a tree branch.

"so what's this test we need to pass" Naruto asked leaning against the tree Lyle was sitting on.

"it's quite simple" kakashi,itachi,and shisui said in unison "all you have to do is secure a bell from one of us come at us with the intent to kill or you won't get close"

"yes ma'am " Naruto said a grin splayed across his face , he unsheathed bushou nenkin and put in a reverse grip crouching down to one knee the other pressed behind ready to spring in action. Lyle dropped down next to him taking the same stance with kubikiri in reverse grip.

Satsuki went after kakashi and shisui , while Lyle and Naruto went after itachi .

glancing towards Lyle he nodded tensing for action. "let's do this together" he said both shooting off in sonic booms.

itachi pulled out two kunai and activated a susanoo ribcage to protect her from any unseen attacks after preparations she shot off after them meeting them in the middle she jumped over Lyle swing and connected with Naruto's before jumping to avoid another swing from Lyle .

heading in once again Naruto went in for a horizontal slash mixing it up by stopping it midway and going diagonally instead causing itachi to lose balance letting Lyle take advantage and slice at her with kubikiribocho but his strikes were blocked by her susanoo.

"this'll be tough with that hanging around it looks like we'll have to get creative huh Lyle" Naruto said digging in his ninja tool pouch Lyle doing the same"guess so" he said as they pulled out two sealing tags .

"let's go" Naruto said unleashing a resistance seal nearly doubling his speed Lyle copying the motion both roughly at the same speed past kage for sure however itachi released her seal as well approaching at a speed near them .

Lyle collided with itachi using one hand to deliver a flurry of attacks to itachi who skillfully block and dodge all of the stabs and slashes that were unleashed upon her ."that's the spirit" itachi said counter attacking Lyle's strike's with vigor.

teleporting between Lyle and itachi Naruto slapped the tag between her eyes the susanoo ribcage shutting down immediately giving Naruto the opportunity to slither behind her and grab a bell for he and Lyle grasping it firmly Naruto jumped back next to Lyle a grin on his face as he threw Lyle one .

"that does it then" Lyle said relaxing.

**with lea and Satsuki**

lea was slowly tiring Satsuki in the same boat but lea had no intention of giving up "Satsuki follow my mark"lea said getting into a crouched stance .

"**4th gate of pain release!" lea roared her skin turning red and small streams of steam lifting from her. **

Satsuki nodded watching as lea appeared before kashi kicking her into the air Satsuki rushed in and did the same with shisui her sharingan allowing her to stop the attempt to block both of them disappeared and reappeared in the air lea throwing Satsuki a bandage in midair before she tightened it up and wrapped kakashi and shisui together and kicking them down with great force shouting out"**eight gates combination double lions barrage** !"

lea moved quickly snatching up the other set of two bells passing one to Satsuki before releasing her eight gates from dropping to one knee.

"congratulations you pass"

**The house**

the gang was in the living room Naruto was on the long couch with all the girls and Lyle was in the luxury recliner they were watching scary movies Naruto was truly a lucky bastard .Naruto was in the middle with Nina sitting on his lap Shisui and Itachi on his arms and Dayu between his legs sitting on the floor Lyle was trying his best not to laugh at his friend's 'predicament'.

Naruto made it look like he was saying fuck life on the outside but he was actually enjoying this immensely every time a jump scare would happen Nina would flinch and unknowingly grind her ass on his member.

Dayu would shake her head cuz the scare was weak rubbing the back of her head on his nuts , and Itachi and Shisui would flinch and unknowingly squeeze their breasts on his arm.

'Ah life is good' Naruto thought.

Pretty soon everyone had fallen asleep on the couches except for Naruto who couldn't sleep due to the fact that Nina was grinding her ass on his member in her sleep

Naruto was having trouble not taking them 'anymore of this and i'm going to go insane !'

He made a clone swapped with it and went to his own bed planting a kiss on all of their heads a fistbump for Lyle however.

after that he went to his room got under the covers and laid on his side letting the abyss take him once more.

**that morning 6:30**

'…...h-how..' Naruto thought wide eyed laying down facing him was Nina

all the other girls entangled in his legs her face was inches away from his

and memories of a year ago flooded his mind he was on the fritz right now so he acted by muscle memory and kissed her his tongue entering her mouth and exploring it once again .

Unbeknownst to him she was awoken by his kiss and after a couple seconds returned the kiss with vigor .

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed but continued kissing her they continued their tongue dance for another minute before gasping for breathe. Nina was blushing up a storm and said " best wake up call ever " she whispered smirked at that and replied " then I guess ill be our alarm clock from now on "

[cheesy I know but I don't give a fuck]

Nina blushed and nodded they got out of bed careful not to wake the others and started their morning routines.

**7:00**

Naruto was in the training field, and Nina was in the kitchen with rest of the girls .

Naruto was going to try out his armor's transformation today of course he knew he could control this one it took kyuubi's chakra he had full control of that

he slowly channeled chakra into the chest plate and shin guards soon his skin began to chip away revealing red chakra the kitsune's bones soon followed showing Naruto on all 4's with 9 tails swaying methodically behind him and the legendary foxes bone structure following his movements like a puppet.

Naruto created a bijuu dama swallowed it and unleashed it in the form of a red laser it crashing to the heavens making the clouds part with immeasurable force .

Naruto deactivated the aug and smiled .

"For fucks sake Naruto don't go firing of bijuu dama's at 7:00 in the fucking morning " Lyle said walking into the training ground and rubbing the sleep out of his eye's.

" '**bijuu dama'** it was only one " Naruto fired back sarcastically .

"I don't care if it was 20 don't do it it's too early for that shit " Lyle said irritated.

"yea yea " Naruto said heading off to training ground 7.

**training ground 7 7:35**

here we find Naruto taking a nap under a...tree not much going on you know so for the benefit of all i'm gonna time skip again.

**training ground 7 8:00**

Naruto still taking a nap, but uh Lyle is drawing on his face until he pushes down to hard and the clone explodes in a shower of green paint, after Lyle recovered from the whole despair feeling and Naruto got off the ground from his laughing fit the rest of the gang arrived and they began to walk to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

" yo what up jiji [^^] " Naruto greeted the old kage

" ah Naruto my boy " Sarutobi greeted with a wrinkly smile

" we're here for some missions " kakashi said with an eye smile

**1 hour of hell on earth [d ranks ]**

Naruto stumbled in to the office muttering curses 20 fucking d ranks tora, inuzuka kennels ,and some old bitch's fence that would never stay painted ."i'm guessing you want a c-rank now " the sandaime said laughing his ass off"preciate" Naruto said

alright appreciate you for sticking with me for this long chapter

review review review cmon guys only 1 review so far

ur my fuel to keep doing this

ja ne!


End file.
